Still have all of me
by MsETBlack
Summary: Songfic to Evanscenes My Immortal. Nick had to leave Miley behind when he left for tour. A song says more then a millions of letters. NickxMiley, Niley. better then summary, ;


**Miley - Nick , Niley. Don't get foled, it's a NICK and Miley, NILEY, songfic!  
Nick broke up with Miley, cause he had to leacve for tour, and could not meet her, not even once in a month.  
Miley was broken, and this is set in tv-show, so she's Miley Stewart. She is not either Hannah Montana in this one. **

World was black. Stomach was continuing aching.  
Lilly was gone. Left on tour with the Jonas Brothers. They could only take one person with them.  
And Nick said Joe should take Lilly. Coldly he broke up with me.  
It was horrible. I mean ,what kind of boyfriend does that?  
Well, a good brother. I was happy for Lilly, I mean. It's been two months so. Oliver had tried to desperately get a hold of Lilly, since Miley's life had started going downhills.  
Jackson had moved away, he'd started college. Amber and Ashley made life living-hell for her, now when Nick broke up with her. Miley started having eating disorders.  
Oliver did not now what was goign through her mind, but he was her best friend, and was forved to help her.  
Her dad, had gotten a big record deal, and she could not beare to say no to him. So he was mostly in the studio, or away doing shows and stuff.  
Miley had gotten a key to Lilly's house, and people had moved in next door to her, to the Jonas Brothers old house.  
They still had the old piano though, sicne the guys had left it there. Sometimes she would go into the house, were and old married couple lived.  
She'd talk with the old lady, Tracy and it was really comforting, when you didn't have anyone.

Miley was walkign school with Oliver, when Amber came out of nowwhere.

''Stewart, Oken, We need you!'' She said and smiled fake ,sweetly. Miley and Oliver switched worried glances as Amber dragged them into the stage-room, were the drama club had their theaters. Miley was confused now.  
''Uh. .Amber what the heck are we doing here?!' 'Oliver asked confused.

''We need someone to sing, cause everyone's next two lessons are cancelled.'' Amber said and dragged Miley and Oliver to the stage.

''Oh-kay.. What are we here for?'' Miley asked, trying to be polite.

''Singing, you moran.'' Amber said and sat Miley behind the piano and dragged Oliver down to the audience. Soon people were coming and Ashley was walking with some gang, she didn't see much, just some blonde hair, that looked like Lilly's. But soon the lights were off,  
and she couldn't see anything. Ashley then entered stage.  
''So, I brought you here cause I thought Stinky Stewart could do us a lovely little song!'' Ashley said and glared at Miley. Miley felt tears pricking up but fought them back and tried to ger her raspy voice to speak.  
''What? Ashley.. I..'' She squeaked.  
''You ar doing it.'' She whisper-yelled roughly in Miley's ear. Miley didn't know what to sing. Then memories of Nick and her flooded back and she started playing onm the piano, and as memories came flooding back, she remembered him and sang:

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

School was hard. Everything was hard. Memories flooded back, Nick left her. She wasn't good enough. What is wrong with her?  
Dark became her best friend.

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

She would still see Nick, in the hall, walking over to her locker.  
In his room, biting his lip and getting an idea for a new song. He had different smiles. Whe nhe got an idea, when he was with his family, when he was eager to tell soemthing, one regular happy smile, a fake one and one when he was with Miley.  
She'd wish for all the memories to be erased, to all of him to jsut go away from her.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Days passed by hours seemed to go, and minutes seemed to last in eternity.  
It didn't feel real, it was living in an alti-universe, nto really being there. People were tlaking, laughing, living but not Miley.  
Miley was not there. She tried to live, her times with Nick kept coming back.  
Missing him, and not having Lilly there, made it all to hard.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me**

Sometimes, when Nick felt really bad about his diabetes, or he just had thoose days, when the diabetes got to him, and he got vulnerable, Miley was still there.  
Wiped away his tears as he cried like a baby, and cried even more because he cried like a baby.  
When his grandfather died, she followed them back to New Jersey, and he showed her all of his old places were he hung out.  
She held his hand, comfotted him at the funeral and after. She'd squeeze it when they'd say memories.  
And when he was going to sing, She sat down with him and when he started to break down, she put him into the hug, and sang along, sofly and quietly with him.  
Still, if he's so many miles away, he still has her heart, for all the things he did for her. She still has the feeling of love in her, and it will certainly not be chased away.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

He'd say he would always protect her, when she'd have nightmares of her mom or grandfather that had passed away, but her grandfather had been brutally murdered.  
He'd hold her hand, sit with her on her bed, and let her cry on his shoulder. He'd hold her through the whole night, whispering soft, comforting words and make circles on her back with his fingers, whic hwas really comfortable.  
Now he'd been her nightmare. Now whenever she dreamt about her grandfather, or whenever she dreamt about being chased, Nick always were in the dream watching her.  
When she woke up, sweaty and terrified, she'd see his face everywhere. He used to take all the nightmares away, giving her dreams about their lifes, and their future.

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me**

She would hear their songs, interviews or comemrcials on the radio, she'd through, whatever it was right into the wall.  
She'd start crying, or just go into a pure state of shock. She wouldn't move, eat, or even shower. Luckily, Oliver was there.  
If someone would sing a song of theme, or show a picture of them in schoolm she'd go crazy, rip the picture in pieces and scream ''SHUT UP!''  
Without Miley noticing, through the whole song so far, Amber and Ashley had palyed a video ,every moment of her.  
It was a camera in her bedroom, everywhere. It stood with small letters under taht she did not know anything about the cameras.  
Some people in the audience watched shocked at Miley Stewart, no one knew her like this. But lately, no one knew who she was, not even Miley.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

Miley tried. All she could to let him go, she burnt pictures, erased every thing, but it all came back.  
Why? Why why why why why?!

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

She tried. Really did. But even though she knows he isnät there, in heart and soul,  
he's still there. But in the end, when she needs a comforting voice, a light hand squeeze and one simple smile it is too far away, not reachable.  
Alone. That was what she was. God had taken her soul, cause someone needed the love more. Nick had taken her heart, swep her off the feet, and taken her with her.  
She was not there. She was a walking ghost, breathing ,working, but certainly not there. Oliver was all she had.  
Lilly. Her best firend was gone. Joe and Kevin, her brothers were long dissappeard, her father was to happy and catched up in his work to notice.  
She was in the end, sitll all alone, with Jackson of att college. Who was she? Was she even Miley stewart? Was she someone?  
No one cared anymore.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

All of me

She noticed a few people on the front row. Oliver, her father, Jackson, Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas, Lilly, who had cried clearly, very much and Nick. Her breath hickuped and tear seemed t oescpade her eyes.  
Everyone knew now. She was not Miley Stewart. They knew she was lost so long gone. No more.. No more.

Miley played the last note and no one knew what to do.  
Ashley walked up to stage, and stuttered.  
''Uh yeah.. Miley Stewart, people.'' She said and smiled unsurely at Miley But Miley shok her head.  
''No. I'm not Miley Stewart. I'm no one.'' She said. Her dad, Joe, Kevin, Lilly and certainly Nick tried to get up but Oliver stopped them.  
''No.'' He said firmly and went up to the stage. He even stopped her father, HER OWN FATHER, how dared he? But Oliver knew better. He knew how to handle thios.  
He took things out of his bag, didn't care if they were in front of the whole school.  
''Her, Mil. Drink this water. You have to.'' Oliver poured water down her throut and gently pushed away the waterdrops from her face with a napkin he had in the bag. He took a jacket from the bag, some first aid kit, where he took out astma medicin, t help her breathing. Even though she didn't have astma, he had gotten it for her and faked a recipe. Everybody watched in amasement, Miley had that look in her eyes, Oliver noticed. The empty one, it was clearly now, more then ever.  
''Miley? Miley, MiMi?'' He asked gently. He sat her down on a chair that he pulled out, she stil lwas in a daze.  
''Do you remember were you are, Miley?'' He asked concerned. Miley shook her head  
''What?'' She whimpered and Oliver took her hand and everyone, close to her was frozen. Nick felt the guilt, he felt death ass through him as he watched her. He'd killed her.. Not technically, but.. Emotionally. Joe Jonas stood up, he was the only one who wasn't frozen in shock. He ran up to stage and went to Oliver, who looked at him.  
''Hi Miley.. Do you know me?'' He asked and smiled uncertain at her. Miley stared at him.  
''You're Joseph.'' She whispered, Oliver looked at her.  
''Miley? You there?'' She looked at him and tears threatened to fall, it was like no one else i nteh audience, except Lilly, Nick, Kevin, Billy Ray and Jackson were there. Suddenly the night came rushing to her, she remembered NIck's brown, sweet caring eyes. They'd been sorrowful, regretful, almsot dead, as they were dull and close to almsot being black. She stood up suddenly and Olvier and Joe backed away a bit, taken back.  
''Oh.'' Oliver chiped in. They saw Miley's eyes searching for him, she went to in front of the stage and saw him. The time stopped. The clock started ticking. Breath stuck in the throat, tears weren't espacing her eyes, as the shock to see him were in every part of her tiny, but tall figure.  
''Nick.'' She whispered. Black reached her and she felt dizzy, she thought she'd faint. She remembered she hold the water bottle in her hand and splashed herself, with open eyes and still staring at Nick.  
''Miley.'' He hesitated, but stood up, jumped up on stage and stood in front of her. Eight long minutse. They stood there 480 seconds, eight minutes, 4800 milliseconds **A/N that may be wrong.  
**Then she crashed into his arms, sobbed into his shirt, went into his loving arms as every memory of every hour of every day, 60 days, 24 hours of eight weeks, 60 minutes 24 times a day, in 60 days, that is also eight weeks and two months.  
Nick smelled her hair, felt every part of her against him. Tears slowly pricked on his eyes.  
''I'm sorry, Miley.. I love you, nothing in this worlds is worth more then you are.'' He whispered slowly. She looked around and dragged Nick backstage and could clearly hear all the sighs, loudly. But she did not care.  
She looked at him. Not knowing what to say. So many things rushed to her. Miley came back, the uncertain, shy Miley, she only was around Nick.  
Was she going to forgive him? It shouldn't be that easy, she was plainly dead. ''Winter, spring, summer or fall, yeah all you have to do is call.'' The familliar lyrics to one of the greatest songs ever made, You've got a friend mby Mcfly palyed in her hand. She looked into his eyes. And that's when she knew. Her love wasn't disappearing, casue she believed heä'd back. She knew she knew him and that he'd come back for her. She knew that. She loved him. He didn't broke her heart, or killed her.  
Miley jumped into his hug and cried against his chest.  
''I missed you.'' She whispered softly into his chest.  
''You don't even want to know how much I missed you.'' He whispered. Miley looked up and met Nick's now sparkling eyes. They leaned in and met for a soft kiss, yet passionate, so full with love. Then all the bad memories went into the back of her head, there to teach her a reason. Nic kwas always going to come back for her, Always.

**MAH, review! Like it? :) maha i did! lol! **


End file.
